1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and, more particularly, to an information processing device and an information processing method for detecting a specific scene in a moving image, and a program for executing the method on a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increase in persons who reproduce and enjoy only a desired section when viewing the recorded moving image content of a television broadcast. To this end, various information processing devices having a function for automatically extracting a section desired by a user have been proposed.
For example, a signal processing device for detecting a climax scene in moving image content based on voice data configuring moving image content has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-191780). This signal processing device extracts a section in which a signal amplitude is continuously large in the voice data during a predetermined time or more and determines whether or not the extracted section is a climax based on the signal amplitude and voice quality of the extracted section.